Te Amo
by LunaEstrellaLuz
Summary: Oz decides to give Gil a birthday present. One thing leads to another and Gill gets chained to a bed. Rated M for a reason people.
1. A Birthday To Remember

Te Amo By; LunaEstrellaLuz

"Gil wake up!" Os said as he shook the man that he loved awake. "What young master?" Gil groggily answered.

"I have a surprise for you for your 25th birthday!" At the mention of surprise Gil perked up. "I hope it's something good." Thought Gil. "But First I'll have to blind fold you." "Oh, this is going to be hot!" Oz thought evilly.

"Gil you look so sexy with your hair mussed up like that." Gil blushed, and Oz blind folded Gil with a silk scarf. "Where are you taking me Oz?" Gil was getting turned on because Oz was touching him. His cock becoming harder with each slight movement.

"Somewhere where I can give you your present in _private. _At these words Gils cock perked up in interest. "I hope it will relieve all the sexual tension my young master gives me everyday" Gil thought.

"Ok Oz." Gil said innocently. The walk to where Oz was taking him took very long. Suddenly a door creaked open.

"Uh, Oz where are we?" "Shh… don't worry Gil I'll take care of you" Gil was laid on a soft bed. Then his hands and feet were chained (chained?) in place. "Uh, Oz? Can you take the blindfold off?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." The blindfold was taken off and Gill looked around the semi dark room.

"Oz?" "Yes, Gil?" "Why am I chained to a bed?" "Well…. I wanted to give you a birthday present." With that Oz leaned over and kissed him. "God you smell good Gil." "What are you doing Oz?" Gil asked his breath coming more shallow and a dark blush tinted his cheeks, his swelling dick throbbed for release.

"Nothing I just wanted to remember how you smell." With that he took off Gils shirt and pants. "Naughty, Naughty Gil you don't wear boxers."

His voice trialed off as he took in Gils brawny shoulders, down over his wide, wide chest and muscled abdomen with his eyes widening when they reached Gils groin.

Gils penis stood bold and thick pointing towards his smooth belly. "Oh my…." Oz breathed his gaze going back to Gils eyes.

"I'm a bit puzzled about this," Gil said nodding towards his erection. "Usually when I look at girls nothing happens but when I look at or think of… you I become so, so needy."

Gil looked at Oz pleadingly as if asking him for forgiveness. Oz blinked and edged closer to him. "You don't usually…" "Get a hard on?" Gil finished Ozs sentence.

"No I don't which obviously means I am gay. So…" Oz couldn't stop looking at Gils cock. It jerked as if responding to the touch of Ozs gaze and it seemed to harden even more.

Gil muttered a curse and Oz glanced up at him cheeks reddening. "Sorry…" "Why didn't you tell me Gil I could've helped you." Oz looked at Gil imploringly.

Gil inhaled through his nose and held it a moment. His breath gusted out with a heavy exhalation.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because everybody hates gays and they would take me away from my beautiful young master so I couldn't harass you with my homosexuality." Oz looked down at his hands.

He could tell from Gils tautly held jaw that it had been hard for Gil to admit that to him. Gil was opening up to him in ways that he hadn't before.

"I know this isn't something you would ever want to hear from a 16yr old virgin but I have to say it while I can."_ Virgin? _Was all Gil could think. "I love you Gil." Ozs gaze darted to Gils his breath hitched in his throat.

"I'll unchain you and you can leave if you are disgusted Gil." "No…" Gil said. Oz moved closer. "You'll need help with that though."

Oz pointed to the direction of Gils cock. "And I want to help you." "Go away." Gil said not wanting to force himself on Oz. But then again he was the one chained to the bed, so not a lot of forcing will go on.

"Whether you want my help or not," Oz's voice became firm, "you're going to get it." With that Oz started to strip. Gils gaze traveled over Oz's creamy white skin and notice that Ozs dick was as hard as his.

Gil's heart lifted. Maybe, just maybe things we're as dark as he feared. "Ok, I'm ready." Gil's gaze stayed down to his groin. Oz licked his lips. "Why did you think I brought you down here Gil?" "I don't know." Gil responded huskily.

"Really? You're all tied up…" an imp of mischief sparkled in Oz's eyes as well as something hotter. His gaze traveled down Gil's body again and lingered on Gil's stiff cock.

Gil wasn't sure this was the best idea but soft hands drifting up the sides of his thighs drove all thought out of his head and all the blood too.

As Oz's fingers brushed over his groin and started a slow glide up his abdomen a trail of fire followed in their wake. "Oz I don't think…" Gil started. "Shhh… don't think just feel." Oz swung one leg over Gil and straddled his thighs.

Both hands braced on Gil's wide chest. Leaning down Oz took Gil's mouth with his, lips moving slowly, warmly, tongue slipping teasingly inside the seam of Gil's mouth. Gil drew back and looked at Oz. "I've fallen in love with you Oz. I've loved you since you were young. I can't walk away from you. Not now. Probably not ever."

"Gil…" "Don't say anything. Just let me feel you." Oz slid down Gil's legs, kissing his way over Gil's abdomen. Soft lips pressing against Gil's erection for a too brief moment.

"I want to give you something to remember me by." Oz's tongue slipped into Gil's navel. Gil's breath hissed out of him. Stomach muscles clenched. Oz's mouth moved farther down.

He nuzzled Gil's sack and rubbed his nails lightly over Gil's stomach. He grunted and bucked against Oz. Oz's tongue flicked out licking around Gil's balls, then started started a slow path up to his engorged shaft.

One slender hand wrapped around Gil's cock, Oz licked around the crown of Gil's cock, dipped briefly in the slit at its tip, making Gil groan and harden even more. His hand swept up and down Gil's shaft in light strokes, taking the pre-cum at his tip and spreading it over Gil's hard length.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz: Gil am I a beast?

Gil: No actually I find it verry arousing.

Oz: What do you think Luna?

Luna: Well I'm just happy you decided to take matters into your own hands.

Oz: Me too, because obviously Gil wouldn't have done it.

Gil: Hey! I was just tring to preserve your innocence.

Oz: Riiiiiggghhtt.

Luna: Well anyway, the next chapter is up soon.!

Gil&Oz: Love ya Luna!

Luna: Same here.


	2. Innocent Seductions

"God Oz, you're killing me here." He groaned his head going against the wall. He wanted to hold Oz, guide his movements, make him do what he wanted him to do. But with his wrists in restraints, it wasn't up to him.

"I can stop if you want me to." Oz's smile was sly and sultry._ How can you look like that? You are so young to be so sexy. _Gil thought. His eyes were dark with sensual heat. "No." His hands fisted and he pushed his hips upward. "Suck!" He comanded, unable to do anything but follow Oz's lead and sucumb to the demand of his body. Oz gave him a sexy salute "yessir."

Shifting his weight Oz grasped the base of Gils cock in one hand and took him in his mouth. Gil moaned, his body arched, his hands clenched, his arms jerked in his restraints. Oz kept up a steady rhythm, sucking strongly and stroking and swirling his toungue over the head of Gils cock with each pass.

Before long Gils hips pumped steadily, driving more and more of his stiff length into Oz's mouth untill he was hitting the back of Oz's throat. When Gil realized how rough he was being he slowed 's hands curled under him, digging into Gils butt as he pulled Gil to him.

Oz hummed around the thick stalk of flesh in his mouth, and Gil felt that vibration to his toes. Gils thrusts started to become frantic and choppy. The base of his spine began to tingle, a feathery sensation that spread outward, signaling the onset of his climax.

Oz seemed to sense it for he withdrew suddenly, clasping Gils cock at the base. Gil couldn't stop the growl that left his throat. "Don't snarl at me Gil baby." Oz was amazed that it was him that could make Gil like this and that revelation turned him on so much.

Oz grinned at Gils startled look when he moved away from him. Gils look was replaced by a look of dissapointment. Oz's smile increased. "Don't pout either." He murmured. "I don't pout" Gil muttered with a scowl. "Uh-huh." Looking at Gils face though, Oz wasn't convinced. He saw that Gils gaze was riveted on his cock so he brought his hands down to grasp himself and rubbed his cock.

Gils arms jerked in the chains as he tried to reach for Oz. Oz _tsk_ed and wiggled his index finger at Gil. "Patience is it's own reward, Gil." "That's what they say Oz but I don't believe it." He stirred against the bed, his hips moving restlessly. "Are you just doing to leave me like this?"  
Oz's smile returned. With his heart beating fast and hard Oz stood naked infront of Gil.

He put his hands back down to his stiff cock and rubbed up and down slowly. A growl spread low in Gils throat and once agai nOz reveled in the sound. Having Gil in chains gave Oz a thrill of power. Gil. Was. At. His. Mercy. All of him. Oz's gaze darted twards Gils erection, still bold and thick pointing to his navel infront of Gil.

For a second Oz's smile wavered. Noticing Gil asked, "Oz what's wrong?" "Umm... Gil?" Oz started blushing._ Why am I blushing at a time like this? I mean seriously? I was just sucking his dick and liking every minute of it and now..._Gil became concerned. "Yes Oz?" _Well it's not like I can help it... I have to tell him. _" Umm.. I don't know what to do after what I was doing."

Oz's voice trailed off and an embarassed blush went across his cheeks. _Oh yeah... He's still a virgin!_ Gil thought devilishly. "Oz?" "Yes Gil?" Oz murmured. "Do you want to go on?" "Yes Gil..." Oz too embarassed for words replied. "Then unchain me." "Ok Gil." With hesitant hands  
Oz unchained Gil. And suddenly  
Oz was Flipped on his back.

Oz: Luna! You can't just leave off right there!

Luna: Yes I can. And I will. -smiles evily-

Gil: Do I have a say in this?

Luna: Sure but I don't think it'll matter anyway.

Oz and Gil: Why not?

Luna: Because I want your guys first time to be hot!

Oz: Luna you are such a yaoi fangirl...

Luna: But you love me right? -pouts-

Oz: I'm starting to wonder if I love you or not.

Luna: Por Que?

Gil: Huh? what does that mean.. -confused-

Oz: Awww Gil you look so cute when you are confused... -happy-

Gil:What ever.

Oz: It means why. And to answer your question Luna, It's because you keep inturrupting my sex scenes! I mean really? I want to have Gil in me already! I'm getting impatient.

Luna: I don't mean to through you words back at you Oz dear, but like you said patients is its own reward. -smiles devilishly-

Oz: Did I say that? Oops. But anyway I want Gil to Fuck me already! I mean really. I'm all hot and turned on and you wont even let me have his dick in me! What kind of author are you anyway!

Gil: Really Oz? Is that something a 15 year old should say?

Luna: He's got a point you know...

Oz: Be quiet Luna! If I don't have Gils dick in me and fucking me into the mattress by the next chapter I will leave you for good!

Luna: Noooooo! I'm sorry. -falls to the floor and starts sobbing- I'll do it! Just please don't go!

Gil: Oz you are really mean to her. Her tears are falling down like a waterfall. You should say sorry.

Oz: Why? I want to have sex with you and she won't let me!

Gil: Maybe if you were a bit nicer we could have our way.

Oz: Maybe you're right. Luna?

Luna: -still sobing- Yes?

Oz: I'm sorry.

Lunba -Suddenly perks up- YAY!

Oz: WTF?

Luna: Oz and Gil will finally make like bunnies and have sex all day long in the next installment of Te Amo! -runs off to nowhere skipping-

Oz: Sometimes I don't think shes all there in the head you know?

Gil: I think she's fine. -shrugs- At least we can have sex now.

Oz: I look forward to it!

Gil: By the way why is our story titled Te Amo? We aren't even mexican?

Oz: I...

-creepy voice in the distance_- Because it means I love youuuu..._

Gil: That was wierd.

Oz: Yup.


	3. Birthday Sex

Gil looked over Oz with gold flecked eyes, brought three fingers to Ozs mouth and said "suck" Oz took Gils digits in his mouth and started sucking the same way he had been doing to Gil a few minutes ago.

"Thats enough Oz." Oz looked at Gil with confusion and lust in his eyes. "Oz this might hurt a bit at first." Gil planted feather like kisses all over Oz's face. Then something was stuck in Oz. "Oh..." _Well this fells weird..._Oz thought."OH!" Something was hitdeep inside Oz that made him tremble. "Did you like that Oz?" "Huh?" Oz couldn't think.

"That." That place deep inside Oz was hit again and Oz arched up and moaned "Gil..." _Oh you look so delectable Oz. _Gil thought. He stuck another finger in Oz's tight enterance scissored in and out of Oz hitting his prostate so much that Oz was panting, moaning and trembling beneath Gils expert fingers.

"Gil...please..." Oz whispered in a breathy voice. "Please what Oz?" Oz panted and looked up at Gil eyelids heavy from extream pleasure. "I need you in me Gil..." Oz was pleading Gil with lust so heavily lacing his voice that Gil felt about ready to cum with just those words. "Ok." Was all Gil said as he thrusted his large cock into Ozs tight virgin enterance. "Gil!" Oz screamed because his prostate was hit dead on with Gils first thrust into him.

"You...are..so..tight.." Gil moaned as he kept thrusting into Oz. Both men moaning in pleasure. "Gil I'm about to-" His words got cutoff by Gil. "Not yet love." Gil grabbed Ozs small but beautiful penis and started pumping harder and faster, his thrusts into Oz doing the same. A tingle went down both mens spines and sparks flew behind their eyes. "GIL! "OZ!" They both shouted as they came at almost the same time. Ozs seed spilled all over Gils chest and Gils seed pumped and swirled in Ozs deflowerd enterance.

"Oh Gil..." Oz sighed as he drifted off to sleep. "That was beautiful..." "And so are you my love." Gil replied but then he noticed that Oz was asleep and smiled to himself. He kissed Oz on the mouth and soon both men were asleep.

Oz: Finally Luna I got to have sex! But I'm pissed at you.

Luna: -nervous- Whatever for?

Oz:-indignant- Ahem... You said I have a small penis! -takes it out amd look at it- It's not that small!

Luna: Ummm Oz can you put your dick back in your pants?

Oz:Why?

Luna: Uhhhhh Gils giving me the evil eye...-shivers-

Oz: Hey mister Big Dick! Leave Luna Alone! She didn't do anything to you.

Luna: Big Dick?

Oz:He has a thick cock remember?

Luna:-Blushes- Oh yeah...

Oz:What the hell are you blushing for you Bi sexual yaoi fan?

Luna: can you blame me? He's so sexy...

Oz: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

Luna:-runs away-

Luna: from a far distance away- Anyway i'm open for reviews. I writing while I'm sick so please don'tbe mad at me. I love you guys.


	4. Lonely frustration

The Next Day

"Ugh...What happened?" Oz groggily said then a deep blush raked across his cheeks. _.God. Did me and Gil really do that?_ "Good morning sexy." A husky voice said to Oz. "Oh...Gil.. did we really," "Make love?" Gil answered with a suggestive smile."Yes we did do you regret it?" "No! Of course not! I love you Gil I love you." Oz said snuggling into Gils body and purring.

"Um Gil?" "Yes Love?" Oz blushed. "Can we do it again? Please?" Oz blushed even harder. "Sadly no my love." "Why not?" Oz pouted. "Because asmuch I would love to pound into that sexy little ass of yours I have to check in with Pandora. But..," "Yes?" Gil smiled "When Icome back I'll make love to you untill you won't be able to tell us apart and then some." With that Gil got up, gave a heated kiss to Oz, put on his clothes and walked out. "I'm all alone..." Oz said and then he started to cry.

"Whats wrong Oz?" Ozs uncle asked concernedly. "Nothing Uncle Oscar." Oz said, but you could tell that something was bothering him because usually he was carefree and happy. "Uncle?" "Yes Oz?" "i'm going to retire to my study. Don't bother me ok?" With that Oz turned on his heel and walked out leaving his uncle with a confused look on his face. _"Damn you Gil for leaving me all sexually unsatisfied. It's been three days since you left me and every day I wake up with an erection and every night I go to bed with one on."_

Oz thought angrily as he walked up to his study. When he got there, turning he drew the curtains over the french doors, blocking the light from the outside and, more importantly, giving himself some privacy. He then walked to his studys doors, closed them and flippded the lock. What he was about to do was best done in private. The last thing he wanted was for his Uncle, one of the maids of God forbid Alice, to walk in on him.

Oz sat on the sofa and unbuttoned his pants. His penis, the tip already pushing up above the waist of his boxers, throbbed demandingly for release. He pushed his underwear down, hooking it under his tight balls and gripped his cock in his small fist. His hands slid up once,twice, then he ran it from the tip to the base in a quick brush. He imagined it was Gil touching him, strong, rough hands moving slowly against his hard, pulsing shaft. Wit ha sigh Oz acknowleged that he didn't need it slow and gentle, he needed it hard and fast. He tightened his grip, gritting his teeth as pleasure streked through him. Bringing up his left hand, he palmed the head of his cock, rubbing around and over it's slitted tip. Then his fingers moved down to finger his balls.

Painful need engorged his shaft to even grater proportions. Oz moaned, his hips pumping as he jacked harder. With each stroke he remembered how Gils mouth tasted and how he smelled and felt in him. Oz pictured him as Gil would look bent over him thrusting into him his dick wet and swollen. his hips jerked rythmically. He drove his dick deep into his fist and bit back his shout as his release spewed from him. It wasn't enough. He rolled his head against the back of the sofa. It wasn't enough. He needed Gil to be buried inside him. But he could not.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz: Hey Luna?

Luna: Yes?

Oz: Where's Gil? -about to cry-

Luna: Aww mi nino, que paso mi vido?

Oz: I miss Gil... -cries-

Luna: Grabs Oz around the shoulders and rocks him back and forth. It's Ok mi amor don't cry. He'll come back. But for right now Te Amo.

Oz: Stops crying. I love you to Luna.

Oz: Falls asleep.

Luna: Awww. I'mabout to cry. Thank god Gil is coming back. Please review and Give support to our beautiful Oz while he awaits his love to come back.


	5. A streak of possessiveness

Gil was running now, after the person he had been chasing for three days finally came into view. "Halt!" Gil ordered. "By the oder of Pandora I have been ordered to arrest you but if you refuse I will be forced to eliminate you.

__

"Damn it!",

Gil thought. _"Could be buried deep inside Oz right now, taking himover and over but no! I'm stuck running after that stupid... what ever it is while Oz is back at the mansion. Seriously what did I do, besides being gay that pissed the fates off?" _Gil though wryly. "Oh well at least I get to kill it." A shot rang out and the person(?) was dead. As its body started to dissapear Gil walked away.

Meanwhile... Five days later. Gil was still not back from his mission and by then Oz was very desperate for him. Now it had become a habit for him to go and sleep in his study which he did. Whilehe was sleeping a certain person with a rabbit on his shoulder came into the study and watched Oz sleep infront of him.

He walked towards Oz and pulled down his pants. "Thank you God for this delicious meal." The person said as he started to suck on the sleeping Oz's dick. "Ah!" Oz woke up with a sudden jerk. His hair full of sweat. Not only that but his legs had something heavy on them... and... "Ah!" Oz groaned feeling something wet over his cock.

Looking down he saw Breaks (Breaks?) head bobbing up and down on his cock. "Stop..." He said weakly. Break smirked and liked hislips. "Why hello Oz." Break said and kept suck. "Break please stop..." Oz said but it came out as a small moan. All of a sudden the study door crashed open. "Oz I'm..." The words trailed off as a certain man with golden eyes took in the scene. "Gil!" Oz said and pushed Break away.

Gils eyes turned stormy as he strided towards Breakand grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell... are you doing molesting my man? You worthless peice of sh-" "Well its your fault Gil. Leaving this beautiful specimen of a young lush man all alone could you blame me?" Break said sheepinshly and tried to pull away. Gil shoved him back. "Get out of here Break before I do something I'll regret...maybe...later. Now move!" With that Break scurried away giving one last longing look at Oz before he shut the door.

Gil turned back to Oz. "Oz what were you doing?" "Nothing Gil. Its not what you thinking honestly it isn't! I-" His words were cut off by Gils bruising force Gils lips ravaged Oz's. _Mine! _was all that Gil could think. He started ripping off Oz's clothes the tear of the clothing was but a muted whisper in Gils fevered brain. "Gil..." Oz moaned, immediately getting hard from Gils rough treatment.

Oz: Thank you Luna!

Luna:Forwhat? -words were messed up because I'm eating a carne asada burrito-

Oz: Bringing my sexy Gilbert back.

Oz: Gil i'll say it once again. You are a beast.

Gil: -flustered- butBreak was sucking on you! How dare he! I've not had you in many days and that Bakka! thinks he can?

Luna:-about to swoon- so protective...

Oz: Mine Luna! Mine!  
Luna: Ok... -stares wistfully at Gil-

Oz:Luna...-glares angrily-

Luna: -runs away like a bakka-

Break: Damn you Gil! I was about to have my way with Oz but you had to ruin it! -stomps off-

Luna: from a safe distance away- Hey! Why is it that I always end up running away like an idiot.? This is my story damnit!

Oz&Gil: No its not.

Luna: Yes it is! -runs away crying-

Oz: Gil I think we hurt her feelings..

Gil: She'll get over it sooo... Why don't we have some fun...

Oz: You're such a bad boy Gil.

-they go away to a dark corner and ****


	6. Hard Lovin'

By then Oz was naked as the day he was born... with one eception...his cock wasn't hard, thick and throbbing when he was born. "Mugh!" Oz moaned when he was bent over the couch. Gils pants were undone, his thick penis probing Oz's enterence. Thus without any preperation Gil rammed his cock into Oz.

"Ow! Gil that hurt!" Oz stated though it came out as a whimper because through the pain it just felt awsome to have Gil in him again, stretching him out and making him feel so good. "Ahh! Gil! Please... harder..." Gil wasn't even paying attention to his lovers pleas. He just wanted to pound into the man he loved. Ozs tight heat surrounding him. _Mine! _Gil thought as he tried to mark him lover as his in anyway possible.

He kept thrusting into Oz ehile absentmindedly stroking Ozs very aroused flesh. Unknowingly giving what his little lover was pleading for. Oz was seeing stars as his prostate was being hit numerous times. Making him pant, moan, sigh, and whimper with every one of Gils thrusts. It was so good that soon Oz was shouting his release while coming all over his and Gils chest. Soon after that Gil found his release spurting hot semen into Ozs hot, tight, loveable opening. A final show of the love they consumated.

Before they both fell asleep exhausted after their passionate love making Oz whispered "I love you Gil, I missed you." Then he promptly feel asllep. A while later Oz woke to the most pleasureable sensation. When he fully woke up he opened his eyes to Gils head bobbing up and down his cock. "Gil?" he whispered. Gils beautiful golden eyes looked up from his job and smirked.

"Good morning my love." Gil said and went back to blowing Oz. Gil always knew how to turn his little amor to tears of extasy because in no time Oz was crying Gils name as he came so powerfully that his whole body was trembling. When Oz finally caught his breath he said into Gil ear, "Oh Gil I'm so happy you're back I missed you so much."

Oz then sighed an dlooked up at the man he had loved for so long. He almost started to cry again." Please Gil don't leave me again..." Gil was almost to the piont of tears knowing that he had made his corazon hurt so much. So he chokingly replied, "Don't worry love i am not leaving anytime soon. And please don't do that to me again." Oz was puzzled. "Do what?" He asked. "Go with any other guy. Especially that perverted freak Break."

"Gil it wasn't what you think! I was so down when you left and so sexually frustrated that Ijust crashed out in my study and then I woke up and break was sucking on me! Oh Gil I am so, so, verry sorry!" Oz was starting to cry. "Oh Oz... I forgive you. My loveplease don't cry. I love so much." Gil suddenly had an idea. "Oz lets go out." _huh?_ Was all Oz could think. Now he was really confused. "Lets go out." Gil repeated with more vigor. And without furthur ado Oz was pulled out for a day on the street.

- "You know Gil I really love-" Oz was shushed by his servants/lovers hand. And just to be playful he nibbled on the hand that was in front of him. Making Gil quickly take his hand away from his lovers mouth. "Not now Oz. Especially in public where people can hear us." Gil scolded silently. "Aww... peoplecan be so cruel some times."

Oz pouted making Gil look at him and think. _ If you keep looking like that someone will take you away from me. _So he took Oz to a dark alley and kissed him making sparks fly. "Mmmmmm..." Oz moaned and pushed his fingers through Gils hair. But alas people have to breatheso Oz and Gil pulled apart.

"Oh Gil! Let's go swimming!" That statement sounded so random to Gil but little did he know that his devious little minx had plans in store fo him. So befor Gil could say anything more Oz hailed their driver and pushed Gil in. "To the mansion!" Oz exclaimed excitedly. And so they were off. Down the london streets to Ozs mansion

"Oz what are we doing here?" Gil asked. "We're going swimming of course so take off your clothes." With that Oz gave Gil a pointed look and started to take of his clothes. Gil was awe struck at the sight of Ozs beautiful body that was being exposed little by little. Inwardly he groaned. Just thinking what he could do to that boy was making him as hard as a rock.

"See anything you like?" Oz asked impishliy. By then all his clothes were off and he was stepping into the pristine lake.

Gil: Luna you are so mean.

Luna: -innocently- What ever do you mean Gil?

Gil: You know what we could've had a steamy situation by nooooo...

Oz: I agree, Luna that was just to cruel...

Luna:What? You guy know you both will be able to satisfy your sexual urges later but I am tired so you can do it later. -yawns-

Oz&Gil: what ever.

Luna: walks away.


	7. Tempt

Te Amo

Chapter 7

Gil was too moved by the sight of Oz's perfect body slipping into the water that he forgot that he was undressing himself. Of course though when the air hit his pulsing erection Gil was called to the present. "Ooh Gil! Looks like somebody wants to join me." Oz giggled and swam closer. Gil couldn't take it any longer so he pulled Oz to him and laid him on the ground and started to prepare him.

The water still on Oz's body helped Gil with his preparations. Sticking his fingers in and probing for that certain spot that would make this easier for his little lover. He knew that he found it when suddenly Oz's back arched and he made on of the most beautiful noises Gil had ever heard. "Yes love keep making those noises and you'll have me when ever you want me." With that he positioned himself at Oz's beautiful twitching entrance and slowly went in inch by precious little inch.

"Gil please..." Oz moaned pushing his hips to further impale himself on Gils thick cock. "Please what Oz?" Amusement and lust making his voice thick.

Luna: super duper short but next chapter up soon.


	8. The Search for Gil

Te Amo Chapter 8

"I need..." Oz was trying to make a coherent sentence. But failing horribly. "Yes?" Gil murmured. "You in me!" Those were just the right words Gil needed to hear as he then plunged himself into Oz's oh so tight entrance. "AH!" Oz moaned and screamed. That scream of pleasure made Gil so hot he picked up his pace and was pounding in and out of his petite little lover at a almost relentless pace. Soon their spines were tingling with their impending release.

White sparks of pleasure soared through the two lovers. At the last moment Gil latched on to Oz's neck and bit down roughly. That pleasurable pain sent poor Oz past the point of no return. Oz's silken heat squeezing Gil on the inside when Oz had his orgasm made Gil come just as forcibly. After that little rendezvous Oz promptly passed out, leaving Gil to clean up the mess they made, clothe Oz, and bring him back to the mansion to put his young master to bed.

After Oz was sound asleep Gil was left thinking. _"I really have been to hard on him lately. Maybe I should stop making love to him for a little while."_

"Gil?" Oz groggily reached out for the man he loved but all he felt was air. "Gil?" Oz asked again opening his eyes but the one he loved wasn't there. Oz jumped up and went to look for him. Running down the hall he ran into a person. "Umph!" "Oh uncle Oscar have you seen Gil?" Oz hopefully asked. "No I haven't. Why? Has he gone somewhere?" Oscar asked confusedly. "Yes and I can't find him!" With that Oz ran off. _Alice! Alice will know! _Oz thought. He went to the North wing of his place to find Alice. Running down the hallway Oz was out of breath. _I have to find Gil! _Oz thought frantically as he started to run again.

Finally stopping at a door, he opened it, peeked in and asked hesitantly. "Alice?" When no one answered he went inside. "Whoa I like what Alice has done to the place." Oz said out loud in awe. The room was sort of dark. Black and red was everywhere. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room has covered with black sheets with red huge silk pillows. "Where is Alice?" Oz said annoyed. He started opening random doors in Alice's suite. "Lalala" Some one was singing off key somewhere in the suite.

"Alice is that you?" Oz asked as he opened the door to room filled with steam. Alice was in claw footed tube naked. "Oh Alice! I am so so sorry!" He covered his eyes but not before he saw the creamy white flesh and a full bouncing breasts of his contractor. _Wow! If I liked girls I would love to be with Alice. She is very pretty. _Oz thought to himself a little guiltily.

"Hey Alice?" Oz asked trying to mask his blush. Alice snapped out of her shock at having Oz barge in on her naked. "Yes Oz?" She answered bemused. "Have you seen Gil." Oz asked. "No I have not. Wait yes I have, he went on a urgent assignment for Pandora early this morning after he got the letter. Why? Didn't he tell you?" Oz was about to cry. "No...he...didn't... Anyway, thanks Alice I'll see you later." With that he dejectedly walked out of the room. "Why didn't he tell me?" Oz asked himself suddenly depressed. He walked to his room. Shut and locked the door, got on his bed and cried like it was the end of his world.

Oz: I fucking hate you you bastard!

Gil: -not here-

Luna: Oz hunny you know that if it was a really urgent request he would've had to go immediately.

Oz: Why didn't he wake me up to at least? So we could say good bye?

Luna: Maybe he was being a good lover and wanted you to sleep in?

Oz:I d-don't c-care! He b-broke his p-p-promise! -wimpers-

Oz:-starts to cry-

Luna: Aww my poor,poor baby. -picks Oz up and takes him to his bed so he can sleep.

Luna: I really hate you right now Gil! How dare you hurt Oz again you little bastard? You make me sick!

Gil:-still gone-

Luna:-walks away to vent to her friends-


	9. Almost Molested

Te Amo Chapter 9

"Oz? Oz? Won't you come out?" Oscar asked. "No." Came a rather firm reply from his nephew. "You've been in there for five days! If you don't come out I'm going to go in there my self and drag you out by your ear." "Fine!" Was all that came out from the thing mahogany door. With a smirk Oscar signaled the tense servants and whispered "Guard the door." and left.

These five days were torture for poor Oz. _Why did you leave me with out telling me Gil? I thought you cared! _Oz moaned a sound that was pure grief and when he stopped crying he started thinking of a plan to get back at Gil for making him worry. _This is going to be good._

Meanwhile...

Gil was running for his life. How was he supposed to know that he walked into a carefully laid trap by the BaskerVilles? _God I miss Oz. _Gil silently thought while running, and the he was trapped, blindfolded and gagged, and pushed to a destination that he didn't know.

"Hey Oz?" "Yes Break?" Oz answered dejectedly. "Can I have a word with you in private?" "Sure." Oz said but he missed the dark blush and wicked smirk that Break hid as he led them away. "Lets go talk in your study shall we?" Break said in a husky voice. "Ok..." Oz murmured not really caring but wondering about what Break had to say to him that was so bloody important. They were walking to his study when Break took him to the side and handed Oz a chocolate.

"What is this for?" Oz asked innocently. "Well I noticed you've been down lately and chocolate always cheers up so I decided to return the favor." Break stated innocently though inside his head he was grinning evilly. Oz being the trusting person that he was ate it. "Thank you Break." Oz said and they finished walking to his study.

"I feel funny..." Oz said as he stumbled a bit. "Oh! Oz are you ok? We're almost to your study. Don't fall over Oz dear." "Ughh...I can't walk..." Oz stated as he almost fell over. With that Break smirked and picked up Oz bridal style and kicked open the door to Oz's study and deposited him on his couch. Then he straitened up,walked over to the door and locked it. "Break wha-" Oz asked confused. "Shhh..." Break shushed as he walked back over to Oz and thought about all the naughty things he would do to Oz on that beautiful couch.

Suddenly Break started taking off Oz's clothes. "Really Break what are you doing?" Oz asked, his words slurring and his eyes becoming unfocused. _Yes! The drug is finally taking effect! _Break did a happy dance in his head. "Oz, I am tired of these games we play. I want you and  
I will have you because you are mine..." All Oz could really think before he started hallucinating was _Games? _As Break finished that last word he took Oz's hand and made him touch his erect dick. "Oz..." Break moaned but Oz was in his own world and thought Break was Gil. _Did Gil just moan my name? _Oz thought hazedly and just to make sure he squeezed _Gils _cock.

Break moaned his name again, put his hands in Oz's pants and started to rub his entrance. "Gil..." Oz moaned. Break shook his head. _He thinks I'm Gil! Ugh... Oh well..._ Because Break was so needy he just ignored that little slip up and started undressing Oz. Soon Oz was naked, his body glistening with sweat due to the drugs effect. _He must have been made by angels.. _Break was awe struck and oh so aroused. _Oz is perfectly edible... _With that Break leaned over and licked one of Oz's pert nipples.

Oz was turned on so badly that he couldn't keep still. Unconsciously he opened his legs wider giving _Gil _a perfect view. _GOD DAMN! _Breaks mouth was watering. The he came undone when he saw Oz's pert little hole twitch with need and heard him moan. Just as he was about to slide into Oz's slick heat the door opened with a click. Break halted him movement and whipped his head around to face the intruder.

"Break love, what are you doing with Gils toy?" Liam asked curiously. Staring intently at his lover. "Umm, nothing me n' Oz were just having a little fun ne Oz?" Oz looked at _Gil _in dazed confusion. "Wha happened?" Oz asked really confused. Break got off of Oz patted him on the cheek and said, "Sorry love, but my master calls." With that Break and Liam walked away, leaving Oz naked and sexually aroused. But at last exhaustion took poor Oz over and he fell asleep dreaming about Gil and yummy candy.

Gil had just regained consciousness and he looked around a darkroom. _Oh shit... _Was all he could think. He was surrounded by the BaskerVilles, each holding a gun pointed directly at him. _Fuck where's my gun? _Gil thought a little frantically. _I must have dropped it. _Gil slowly reached down into his boot and grabbed his blades.

"You there!" The unnamed BaskerVille called out but before he could say anything else he had a blade go through his neck and kill him. The same happened to all the other BaskerVilles and they all dropped dead around Gil.

"Pathetic..." Was all Gil said as he got up and walked away to go to his young lovers arms.

Back at the mansion...

"What happened?" Oz said as he came to. "Why am I naked?" Then he remembered the chocolate and then...nothing. _Why is mind blank? Oh well. _Then "Gil!" _That bastard! I got to make him pay... _With that Oz went to his desk to play Gils payback. Not thinking that he was still naked..

Luna: Oh, Oz...

Oz: What?

Luna:You really don't remember anything do you?

Oz:Remember what? -confused-

Luna:Gil is going to Fuckin' kill me!

Oz:Luna what are you talking about? -scared at Luna's expression-

Luna: I should just start planning my funeral now...

Oz:...I'm going to go...

Luna:-muttering crazily-

Oz:-walks away slowly-

0.o


	10. Horny Sex

Te Amo Chapter 10

Gil came into the mansion weary and sore. _Damn I just want to sleep. I'll see Oz in the morning. _Gil got to his rooms and started undressing. "Hello Gil." Gil jumped at the low seductive voice coming from his bed. Slowly he turned around to see Oz glowing in the moonlight completely naked... _Completely naked? Oh...Oz you are a sight for sore eyes... _Gil thought as his dick gave an appreciative twitch.

Oz looked at Gil saw the movement of Gils growing hardness, looked at him while sliding his hard down his slick body seductively. "Gil honey you left me... Care to tell me why?" Oz pouted cutely. He looked down at his manhood and started moving his palm up and down as he moaned he looked up at Gils lust ridden eyes and said in the most seductive voice he could manage looked at Gil while still slowly jerking himself off and said, "Gil...you left me so aroused...I didn't know how to satisfy my self..." He looked down at himself and started rubbing himself harder.

Oz took the pre-cum on his dick off rubbed it between his fingers looked back up at Gil made sure he was watching as eased his fingers into his entrance. He moaned. "Gil...why did you leave me?" Gils eyes were completely transfixed on the show Oz was giving him, so he didn't hear Oz's question. "Huh?" Gil stated dumbly. Oz who was getting impatient and horny looked up at his lover, spread his legs put both fingers into his hole,stretched it and said to Gil, "See, it's been wanting you soooo much... I needed Gils big juicy cock in me this whole time! But Gil was,' sticking as many fingers as he could into his entrance and he moaned sexily as his fingers brushed his prostate, "So mean and left me wanting to be fucked _sooooo _bad. Gil should be punished for making me so hot..." Another brush of his prostate made him moan even louder. He looked up at his lover, put a pleading edge to his voice and whispered quietly... "Fuck. Me. Hard. Gil. Please..."

Gil snapped walked over to _his_ sex kitten, took Oz's hands out of himself and rammed his pulsating,dripping,**_thick_**,cock into Oz's hole. Making Oz scream in pleasure. "GIL!" Oz screamed loud enough to wake the whole entire house. Luckily for the lovers,nobody was home.

Gil was relentless in his pace. He was going so hard and fast that Oz's head was hitting the head board. Hearing the noise he started to slow down until Oz looked up,glared and said in a menacing voice, **"_Don't you even Dare try to slow down or I swear to God Gil I will not let you fuck me Again!"_** Gil wouldn't even think about it. He just kept fucking his little sex kitten into next week. Soon thy were both panting and close to orgasm. Oz leaned up to Gil and bit down hard onto Gils throat leaving a mark that was sure to scar later. That action sent both into a explosive orgasm. Oz came violently onto Gils abdomen as Gil came hot into Oz's slick heat. His horny little body milking Gil for all he got. _God I need to make Oz_ _mad more...Thank was fucking hot! _With that both lovers fell asleep.

Luna:Damn Gil! You are a Fucking Beast! -blushes furiously-

Oz:-dazedly- yeah...he...is... -eyes are glossed over-

Gil:What?

Luna:-eyes are glossed over too- ugh...-faints from blood loss-

Oz&Gil:Poor Luna...


End file.
